


Yume

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: When you are in illusion world, only your love could save you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/19418.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/19696.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/20050.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/19780.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Three weeks. The time that passed since Nao shut the door in front of Isshi. You say one word too much and suddenly you go back to your home, alone.  
Isshi was sitting on a balcony. Fifth floor, view on a highway, crying neighbour's baby behind a wall and dashund running around on panels in a flat above him. Trully a life from a dream. And that horrible loneliness. Living alone, waking up alone, sleeping alone, worrying alone. Loneliness.  
\- I'm bored - said Isshi. - I get dizzy from that silence.  
He entered his home and the world became black...  
\- Isshi? - he heard from afar. He blinked. He saw Akiya above him. Stop. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!  
\- What are you doing here? - he asked surprised. Akiya rolled his eyes.  
\- Right now? I'm picking you up from the floor. Get up - commanded Aki. Isshi got up and looked around. He was still in his house, but one thing was bugging him – what is guitarist doing here?  
\- Will you answer my question? - Isshi started to get annoyed.  
\- Yume asked me to come here and take those lyrics, you were writing for a month now - answered Akiya. - You know. He wrote some music and we want to put it together. Izumi is also angry, because you're not showing up at the practice and you don't even explain why. Shin and Izumi took care of themselves, so I was the only one who could come here.  
\- Wait - Isshi stopped Akiya with his hand, not exactly knowing from what. He really was absent at the rehearsals, but because of the crying baby, which wouldn't let him sleep, so he could stay focused. He might forgot to tell it to Izumi, but.... - Who's Yume?  
\- Our bassist - Akiya looked at him. - We play together for nine years. You forgot?  
\- What? - Isshi opened wide his eyes. - What about Nao?  
\- He plays in his band. But I have no idea, why he should leave Alice Nine for us.  
\- I'm talking about our Nao - Isshi broke down. - Yamada Naoki. Is this familiar to you?  
Akiya became serious. Isshi saw him so serious for the first time.  
\- Isshi - he said slowly and emotionlessly. - Nao died in a car crash. Almost ten years ago. That's why we changed our name and invited Yume to our band. Do you remember?  
Isshi sat on the bed, stunned. It was impossible. He found his phone as fast as he could. Nao wasn't in the contacts list. He got to his laptop and looked up Kagrra,'s PVs on Youtube. Of course he had some results. PSC didn't clean up everything yet, but there was no sign of Nao in any of the PV's. His last hope: he typed in Google „Kagrra, no su”. There was no search result.  
\- Akiya - started Isshi, with slightly shaking voice. - If Nao is dead for ten years, how do I have al theese memories?  
\- Only logical explanation to that is you maybe hit your head - said Akiya. - Everything's fine?  
\- No - replied Isshi. - Suddenly it turned out I made up ten years of my life. Nothing is fine.  
\- Yeah, right - Akiya smiled sluggishly. - Do you have those lyrics?  
\- Should I kill you? - replied Isshi. Akiya looked at him a little amused.  
\- You'll never change. See you tomorrow - he said and went out. Isshi wondered why Akiya left if his best friend lost his mind?

* * *

  
Isshi entered practice room. Akiya was playing on his guitar, Shin was eating yoghurt, and Izumi was talking with someone on his phone, getting really angry by doing so. On the couch was sitting Yume. Delicate person with blonde hair almost reaching his waist. He had calm, black eyes. He was wearing black shirt with pink stripes, black jeans, pink socks and black shoes - with light pink lace in his right shoe and dark pink in left. He was smiling lightly and playing with his hair. When he noticed Isshi, he got up and put his arms around his neck.  
\- Shi-chan! Good, you're here! - he called with his high pitched voice.  
\- Listen, Barbie, better let me go - said Isshi and pushed Yume away. He looked at him sadly.  
\- Why you don't remember me? - he asked after a while. - Aki-chan told me you lost your memory.  
\- He's always with the „chan” thing? - asked Isshi. Everyone nodded their head. - How old is he?  
\- Twenty eight - answered Akiya. - He's one year younger than me.  
\- He looks like he's fifteen years younger than you, Tiger Lilly - said Isshi. Yume became even sadder.  
\- Ha-chan, say something - he turned to Shin. Shin looked at him amused.  
\- Me? I don't think I can do something about this - he said, shrugging.  
\- Izu-chan, do something! - cried desperately Yume. Izumi rubbed his forehand with his hand, tired.  
\- Isshi, stop bullying Yume. He's lost enough. And you don't remember him. It's not so easy to get used to.  
\- Yeah, right - sighted Isshi, then he sat on a couch. - You know, if Nao's songs don't exist, then I don't know Yume's song. You have to give me notes.  
They nodded their heads. Isshi wondered, why his friends suddenly agree with everything.  
\- Hey, Isshi! How are you? - asked Akiya, approaching him after rehearsal. Yume came with him.  
\- Bad - answered Isshi then looked at Yume. Then he realised he doesn't even know his full name. - Yume, this might be a stupid question, but what's your real name?  
\- Itsu Adoreamu - answered Yume. Isshi looked at him, then took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He wrote that name and crossed out few letters. He got something in English, but he forgot what it meant.  
\- "It's a dream" - he read out loud. - What does it mean?  
\- It's a dream - translated Akiya. - What are you going to do if you are showing me this?  
\- I don't know- replied Isshi. Stop. Since when Akiya says stuff like that?  
\- Isshi! - he suddenly heard. It wasn't Akiya's or Yume's voice.  
\- What was that? - asked Isshi, looking around.  
\- What? - asked Akiya.  
\- Someone called me - explained Isshi.  
\- Shinohara!  
\- It's someone, who knows my real name. What's going on?  
\- No one's calling anyone, Isshi. You're starting to loom - said Akiya.  
\- I get the feeling that something's wrong. You - Isshi turned to Akiya - ignore everything. Usually you'll take me to the hospital. yesterday, when you found me on the floor. Shin is acting harshly, and Izumi is getting mad with his cellphone. How did they get together?  
No one answered him.  
-That's right! Because they aren't together yet. That's the problem. You don't know, because it didn't happen. Because that's not the real world. It's a dream - explained Isshi.  
\- Wake up!

* * *

  
Keiyu was siting in his home and watching some movie. Mai was making a tea. Suddenly, Isshis voice singing about forgetting could be heard. Keiyu picked up, bored.  
\- Yes?  
\- Keiyu, you have to come here and help me - Nao's voice could be heard from the phone.  
\- With what? - asked Keiyu, bored even more.  
\- Isshi is not picking up the phone and automatic secretary doesn't turn on right away, so his cellphone is running - said Nao in one breath.  
\- He's not picking up when you're calling, Nemo? I think it's understandable - said Keiyu.  
\- No, it's like that with everyone from Kagrra, - corrected him Nao. - And don't call me Nemo!  
\- Okay, Nemo, I won't call you that - replied sarcastically Keiyu. - But if Isshi is not answearing his phone, you don't have to make a drama out of it. Maybe he forgot to take it with him?  
\- That phone is in his home, but the door is locked on only one lock - explained Nao. - It was always annoying me, that whenever Isshi went outside, even to throw away the trash, he locked both locks. And now I have an evidence, that something's wrong.  
\- You're right, that's weird - Keiyu started to worry. - I lived with him for a week. It's his quirk. Noticed something other, Nemo?  
\- I told you not to call me that - said Nao. - About not answering the phone, it's also weird. Especially when Izumi called him this morning to ask, why he's not at the practice and he picked up.  
\- He picks up even if he's resentful, only to say that he's not talking with you - wondered Keiyu. - Wait, you're sitting on his doormat, right, Nemo?  
\- Yes, I'm sitting on his doormat. And don't call me Nemo!  
Keiyu put his phone into his pocket and got up from the couch. He put on his jacket and was about to leave, when Mai stopped him.  
\- Where are you going? - he asked, looking at him with his leader look.  
\- To Isshi, Nemo has bad feelings - answered Keiyu and kissed Mai in his cheek. He left the flat and run down the stairs. All elements were coming together.  
He entered the hall like a storm. He had to run up the stairs, because elevator was broken. Nao was sitting on a doormat and leaning on the door.  
\- You're finally here - he said. - Do you have keys or something?  
\- Something - replied Keiyu and took out hairpin from his pocket. He turned it around few times in a lock and openet the door. Nao was amazed.  
\- How...  
\- Experience, don't ask - said Keiyu. He opened the door and they both froze in fear. Isshi was laying on the floof. Unconcious...  
\- Shino! - Keiyu run to him. - Shino, wake up! Shino! - he called once more, but with no efffect. - Crap, Nao, stay with him. I'm calling an ambulance.  
Nao was standing there for a while, terrified, but then he approached Isshi.  
\- Isshi! - he called. - Shinohara!  
\- Don't scream, it won't help - said Keiyu, when he stopped talking on the phone.  
\- Wake up! - called Nao, not paying attention to Keiyu.  
Isshi moved. He opened his eyes and looked around, clueless...

* * *

  
It was early evening. Pleasant wind was blowing. Isshi was sitting on a terrace. He loved that silence. That garden, that lake, those rustling trees. All that was a home for him. So beautifull and silent, where everything is filled with warmth and there's no place for loneliness. That flat was only foir walls and a balcony. Nothing else. His home was here, not there. But few days ago he could never return to both this home and that flat. If Nao didn't have bad feelings, if he wouldn't call Keiyu, specialist in break ins and if they didn't find Isshi, no one knew, what could happen.  
\- You're here again? - asked Nao, standing in a doorway.  
\- I missed this place - replied Isshi. - And you.  
\- I'm starting to get worried about you - said Nao leaning on a barrier. - You're too nice.  
\- If you could see what I've seen, when I was unconcious, you would understand - replied Isshi. Nao smiled tenderly.  
\- So tell me about it - he sai adn turned towards Isshi. - What have you seen on the other side?  
\- Kagrra, without you - answered Isshi. - You died in a car crash, when we were known as Crow. There was no „Kagrra, no su”, no songs written by you. We had a bassist named Yume, acted like SuG, ViViD and An Cafe put together. Completely luscious. And emo. And he called me „Shi-chan”. I get shivers only thinking about it. Also Akiya was serious, Shin a little harsh, and Izumi irritable. No one smiled. Luckily you took me out of this illusion.  
\- Me? How? - wondered Nao.  
\- You called me - explained Isshi. - When I heard you, I understood right away there's something wrong with that world. I woke up on your knees, Keiyu was standing there with his cellphone looking more scared than ever. Then I fainted again and woke up in hospital. But something happen between that first and second loss of conciousness.. I just can't remember what, because when I woke up for the second time, you said that „we're coming back home, when you'll feel better”.  
\- You apologised to me - answered Nao. - And told me to take you out of that flat. To home. Now you remember?  
\- Yeah, now I do - noded Isshi. He remembered everything. The whole situation.  
_\- Nao, I'm sorry - said Isshi weakly. - I'm sorry for everything. For every bad thing I've done._  
_\- Shino - whispered Nao. For the first time he witnessed Isshi apologizing to him. Sometimes he thought that Isshi doesn't know that word._  
_\- Yamada, take me home - asked Isshi. - Take me away from this flat. To home._  
_\- What are you talking about? - asked Nao._  
_\- Home is where you are - replied Isshi. - You're not here. It's not home. It's only four walls and a balcony._  
_\- Shino, ambulance is on its way. Hold on - he heard Keiyu's voice. Then everything went silent._  
\- When you fainted for the second time, you didn't have any weird dreams? - asked Nao. Isshi noded his head.  
\- No. Nothing - he answered.  
\- You know, I'm starting to be afraid of Keyiu - Nao changed topic. Isshi looked at him surprised.  
\- Why?  
\- When I saw him breaking into your flat, I forgot for a while why we came here in the first place - explained Nao.  
\- Yeah, Kousuke sometimes surprises everyone. Not only you, Yamada - Isshi smiled lightly.  
Nao also smiled. He sat next to Isshi, and put his head on his arm. They were sitting like that in the garden, hearing only rustling of trees.

The end


End file.
